The present invention relates to a paper roll holding device such as a toilet paper roll holder, or a paper towels roll holder or the like for use, for example, in a bathroom, a kitchen or the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a paper roll holding device for readily hanging a roll of paper to a hanging bar, which can be operated with little effort, particularly when loading and unloading the holding device with the paper roll.
There are many types of paper roll holders which are well known in the art which utilize a retaining spring which is strongly biased against a hanger to resist the separation of the hanger from a supporting member. However, these paper roll holders suffer from a number of difficulties such as, for example, they are complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture, and in many cases, are difficult to operate. Furthermore, the user is required to separate the paper roll hanger from the supporting member against the bias of the retaining spring which causes some effort and technique by the user.